Un error en la poción
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Lo que puede suceder, una vez que cometes un error en la Master de pociones con el temido Severus Snape, no podía ser tan grave, a menos que el profesor tuviera cierto pergamino con un secreto que Hermione Granger guardaba con mucho recelo.


_**Esta historia quiero dedicársela a mi amiga SuekSnape, cuando entramos a Pottermore siendo sorteadas en Slytherin, pasamos a la fase de crear una poción y fallamos olímpicamente, tanto que Severus Snape nos hubiera mandado a detención. Así surgió este one shot.**_

 _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling pero yo hago lo que quiera con Snape.**_

 _ **La historia se localiza años después de la guerra, Severus sobrevivió al ataque de Nagini, Hermione culminó sus estudios y dos años después regresa a Hogwarts para empezar una master en pociones junto con Ginny Weasley.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten.**_

 **UN ERROR EN LA POCIÓN**

El Gran Comedor se encuentra casi vacío, varios alumnos comienzan a salir y dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Hermione Granger lee un libro mientras se lleva una tostada con mermelada a la boca, ve a su amiga llegar con el uniforme desarreglado y unas ojeras de muerte. Ya no eran alumnas pero no podían vestirse como se les placiera la gana, usaban una falda negra hasta las rodillas, entallada con una abertura en la parte de atrás, blusa de manga larga blanca, con un chaleco entallado del color de la falda, un moño negro en el cuello con una túnica negra con el escudo de Hogwarts. Ese era el indicado uniforme pero ahora la menor de los Weasley llevaba un chaleco gris, el moño lo llevaba en la mano con el cabello aún esponjado y arrastrando la túnica sobre la bolsa.

— **¿Por qué tu luces tan genial? ¿Acaso no hiciste los deberes que dejo el malnacido de Snape?**

— **Claro que los hice** – responde limpiándose la boca y guardando el libro – **La diferencia fue que los hice ayer por la tarde, luego dormí temprano. Tú debiste hacerlo en la madrugada ya que vi luz encendida pero eso si… ese encuentro sexual fue espectacular ¿no?**

— **No sé de que hablas.**

— **Bueno vi a Harry salir de tu habitación, y… te escuché también. Duermo ahí ¿saben? –** y estaba molesta, muy molesta consigo misma. Era como si le tuviera envidia a su mejor amiga y eso la hacía sentir detestable.

— **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?**

— **Ya lo sabes, cuando deje de salir con Viktor hace tres años.**

— **¿Acabas de escucharte? Hace tres años por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a salir con alguien más eh?** – de pronto el plato de la recién llegada ya estaba abarrotado de huevos, tocino, un poco de pollo, unos bollos, una taza tamaño Hagrid de café sin azúcar al mismo tiempo que se bebía el jugo de naranja por completo – **Creo que estoy reviviendo… en fin, como te decía ya es tiempo de que… hagas algo al respecto.**

— **¿Ponerme en la lista de solteras?**

— **No** – respondió rápido limpiándose los restos de pollo – **Yo opino… por ejemplo, yo sé que haces en Hogwarts.**

— **¿Estudiar?**

— **Sin resaltar lo obvio Hermione, me refiero a que yo necesito esta master para que me dejen entrar a San Mungo, necesito tanto la de pociones como la de encantamientos y aritmancia, ¿pero tú? Tú deberías estar tomando una master con Hagrid, me puedes decir ¿de qué te servirá la master de pociones para el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas?** – la castaña se quedó callada intentando formar una frase coherente que debatiera el discurso de su amiga, al ver que no respondía nada movió los ojos en triunfo – **¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?** – dijo desesperada señalando a la mesa de enfrente viendo al protagonista de la conversación bebiendo café y articulando unas palabras con la directora.

— **Ginny…**

— **Entiendo que no le hayas dicho cuando estudiábamos, ahorita Gryffindor seguiría debiendo puntos pero ahora no puede restarte ni el aire que respiras.**

— **¿Y cómo supones que se lo diré? Profesor Snape estoy enamorada de usted, el hecho de que fuese un héroe de guerra me hizo admirarle y amarle ¿quiere salir conmigo? ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá Ginny? Tomara mi cabellera y la hundirá en el caldero** – ambas se levantaron ya que estaban llamando mucho la atención. Se dirigieron con calma a un pasillo hasta que la pelirroja la jaló a una esquina, intentando arreglar su uniforme.

— **Le dirás la verdad, Profesor Snape…** – comenzó con suma teatralidad – **Usted me gusta, si, me siento profundamente atraída desde que lo cuidamos en su recuperación, pude percatarme de varias cosas que usted esconde detrás de esos tres kilos de túnica, el hecho de haber sido doble espía y saber su verdad me ha tenido profundamente excitada por estos años.**

— **Oh Morgana"** – la castaña se giró ofendida, dejando a la pelirroja que aún con sus manos que imitaban tocar a un hombre, con una mirada cargada de deseo.

* * *

Tres calderos hervían suavemente en el laboratorio número dos de las mazmorras, un profesor se paseaba entre las mesas de trabajo comprobando la efectividad de las pociones y el avance singular en su tres alumnos, dos Gryffindor y un Ravenclaw. Sonrió con cierta burla de su parte y anotó en el pergamino las delicadas y minúsculas fallas en la poción.

— **Muy bien, pongan atención, la poción Wiggenweld como seguramente leyeron al realizar en ensayo es una parte fundamental para todo aquel que… ¿si señorita Granger?** – alzó la ceja al ver levantada su mano de una forma más tímida y discreta, ya no saltaba de su silla desesperada por dar la respuesta – **Espere… jamás he dicho que completara mi frase, después de tres años de salir del colegio no se le quita alardear de sus conocimientos, sólo ponga atención ¿quiere?** – bajó la mano humillada ante los ojos del rubio de Ravenclaw que intentaba salir con ella desde que comenzó la master. Mientras el profesor seguía dando la clase, la pelirroja la arrojó un pergamino arrugado el cual tomó desesperada para que Snape no la pillara.

 _Del odio al amor hay un paso, quizás si le invitas a salir quite esa cara de amargado, Antonin y yo sabremos agradecértelo_ – tomó la pluma con furia y empezó a escribir la respuesta, el pergamino empezó a rasgarse por la fuerza ejercida, una vez que el profesor indicó que podían agregar la miel pura Hermione le regreso el pergamino el cual cayó en la cabeza de la pelirroja cortándole la risa.

 _Ese hombre ni siente odio, ni desprecio por nadie, dudo mucho que alguien pueda hacerle sentir amor ¿olvidas a Lily Potter? Déjame hacer la poción, él no va a fijarse en mí._

 _Al fin y al cabo Snape es hombre y le gustan las mujeres, te apuesto a que si te quitas esa túnica arrancas una mirada._

 _Estás loca._

 _Me encargo de quitarte a Ron de encima_ – la castaña pensó demasiado en el ofrecimiento de la apuesta y se mordió el labio analizando la oferta.

 _Hecho_ – Hermione se bajó del banco y se quitó la túnica yendo a colgarla con tranquilidad esperando que el humo se volviese amarillo para agregar el siguiente ingrediente. Cuando regreso el pergamino ya estaba ahí, la letra de su amiga se notaba ilegible por la rapidez con la que escribió.

 _Oh Merlín, Morgana, Gryffindor, Salazar, Rowena, Helga y hasta el mismo Gryndelwald ¡Volteó! Se te quedó viendo hasta que colgaste la capa, si ya lo decía yo que detrás de esa túnica escondías un buen cuerpo_ – el sonrojo de la joven se hizo más notorio cuando la poción tomó el color indicado.

— **Conocen la siguiente instrucción, deben fundir cuatro monedas de oro, después le agregaran dos gotas de dictamo, revuelven y vierten al caldero. Moverán consecutivamente hasta lograr que el metal mágico se haya disuelto con el oro ¿Qué esperan? Si alguno de ustedes arruina la poción se pueden ir olvidando de la master ¡Ya!** – los tres dejaron fundir las monedas esperando, la pelirroja convocó un accio al pergamino el cual salió volando lo cual el profesor no ignoró, aunque lo paso desapercibido.

 _Herms, lo hago por tú bien, además ¿crees que él no ha visto como lo miras?_

 _Ginny debo terminar esta poción, y no lo veo de ninguna forma._

 _Apuesto que cada vez que lo ves solo puedes recordar cuando lo cuidaste en Grimmauld Place_ – la castaña tomó el pergamino y lo guardo furiosa.

— **Hermione espera, antes de verter el oro debes ponerle unas gotas de dictamo.**

— **¿Dictamo? Eso no dice el libro… ¿Profesor Snaoe? En el libro no dice nada sobre las gotas de dictamo.**

— **Granger… Granger… Granger** – siseo arrastrando cada silaba y acercándose a su mesa – **¿No le ha quedado claro que en mi curso, los libros salen sobrando? notas Granger, tome notas para saber cómo preparar una buena poción. Me llevaré esto, no quiero que entorpezca su labor.**

— **¡Nooooooo!** – gritó desesperada al ver como se llevaba su ejemplar.

— **¿Disculpe?**

— **Yo… quise… quise decir que no se lo llevará. Aún me faltan dos pasos para terminar la poción** – el mago sonrió en burla señalando la pizarra y llevándose con él el libro que dejo en el escritorio, solo Merlín podría ayudarla.

Sobre el recipiente de cristal ya estaba el oro fundido, aplicó las tres gotas de dictamo y vertió el liquido sobre el caldero, comenzó a mover y mover viendo al profesor que leía unos ensayos. Cuando bajó la vista ya no quedaba nada de lo que debía ser un liquido color oro, era una masa pegajosa amarillo canario la cual parecía volverse más y más espesa conforme movía. Se giró desesperada al libro el cual no estaba, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, acababa de echar a perder una poción que salía a varios de galeones.

Mientras la castaña buscaba la forma de reparar la poción, el profesor leía con interés cierto pergamino que salía del libro de su alumna. Conforme leía cada línea su ceja se alzaba más y más hasta tener ambas en un claro gesto de incredulidad y satisfacción. Al terminar de leerlo y alzar la vista hacía la dueña de esas palabras la vio con su cabello alborotado y un humo con chispas grises saliendo del caldero. Se levantó de inmediato acercándose, casi muere de rabia al ver la plasta espera que se había formado.

— **Maldita sea Granger, acaba de arruinar una poción que vale muchos galeones.**

— **Yo… profesor… no sé qué ocurrió** – con el pase de su varita el caldero había desaparecido y respiraba agitadamente esperando no maldecir a la castaña.

— **Cometer un error en la master ¿acaso ha perdido la inteligencia de la que tanto presume?**

— **Yo… ¡Usted tiene la culpa!** – le gritó en el último arrebato de valentía.

— **¿Qué-ha-dicho-niña?**

— **Usted tuvo la culpa y no soy ninguna niña. Le dije que el dictamo no estaba en la lista de ingredientes y aún así me hizo agregarlo.**

— **¿Y por qué las otras dos pociones no se arruinaron?**

— **Yo que sé, hice lo que dijo, fundí el oro agregue las tres gotas de dictamo, vertí y moví.**

— **Venga acá, aparte de insufrible sabelotodo, miope** – la jaló con fuerza para ponerla frente a la pizarra – **Dos, ¿sabe contar? Uno-dos** – gritó señalándole con el dedo.

— **Pero yo… yo leí tres.**

— **Dígame Granger… ¿qué hacía para poder justificar tan vergonzosa distracción? ¿La conversación con Weasley fue… satisfactoria? ¿Productiva?**

— **Yo… ella… sólo me decía… sobre la poción.**

— **Vaya… entonces serán dos pociones arruinadas. Weasley más le vale no arruinar esa poción sino, no espere esa carta de recomendación que quiere que escriba a San Mungo.**

— **Si, profesor.**

— **Quiero la poción en el tiempo establecido y Granger tiene detención conmigo a las cinco, le enseñaré a fabricar la poción y así evitar que se convierta en uno más de los troll a los que instruyo, con los que tengo son suficientes.**

— **Bien** – tomó sus cosas y salió furiosa del laboratorio.

* * *

Esperaba a su alumna en el escritorio, acariciaba el lomo el libro que no le había entregado y ese misterioso pergamino descansaba dentro de la cubierta. Un suave toquido lo hizo sonreír con perversidad.

— **Adelante.**

— **Buenas tardes profesor.**

— **¿Más calmada Granger? Me alegra, así mi laboratorio no corre riesgo en sus manos.**

— **Lo lamento profesor.**

— **Comience… voy a… instruirla para que no cometa el mismo error** – la joven asintió y vio que había una sola mesa en el laboratorio y el caldero ya estaba hirviendo con la mitad del agua. Sonrió nerviosa y se sentó algo incomoda, el taburete estaba acomodado de tal forma que le daba la espalda a su profesor – **Agregue 50 gramos más del metal mágico.**

— **Si** – empezó a pesar su material cuando el libro descanso suavemente en su mesa, el profesor se acercó a ella sutilmente hasta casi rozar su nariz con ella.

— **Creo que va a necesitar esto, y anote las correcciones** – sentía su aliento y eso hizo cerrar los ojos para ocultar un estremecimiento, café… había bebido café. Asintió y de inmediato anotó: Agregar 50 grs. más. Cuando lo notó vio el pergamino y su corazón se disparó, pero él no había podido leer nada ¿cierto? Si no ya la hubiese expulsado de la master.

Dejó que el metal hecho polvo se disolviera con el calor de las flamas, movía consecutivamente, agregó la miel y empezó a pesar el oro para fundirlo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los pasos del profesor recorrer su espalda comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

— **Esta fundiendo mal eso señorita Granger.**

— **¿Cómo?** – se colocó detrás de ella pasando ambas manos por sus costados tomando una moneda de oro y fundiéndola, moviendo hasta que quedaba completamente liquida. Sentía su respiración en el cuello y el cabello del profesor rozando su oído, el aroma que tantas veces había enloquecido estaba a menos de tres centímetros de ella haciéndola temblar.

— **Después agregará la segunda moneda hasta fundirla, usará el dictamo y pondrá una sola gota a la vez.**

— **No… no he traído… esencia de dictamo.**

— **No se mueva entonces** – siseo a su oído. Escuchó como otro taburete era colocado detrás de ella y el hombre se sentaba pegando su cuerpo al de ella – **Una sola gota** – la joven tomo el frasco y vertió para luego revolver.

Una mano se colocó sobre su pierna haciendo un continuo movimiento circular que la ponía nerviosa, la tercera moneda de oro cayó para ser fundida para entonces la mano del pocionista ya estaba debajo de la falda sin llegar a tocarla por completo.

— **Profesor…**

— **Dígalo de nuevo** – articuló despacio mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

— **Profesor… ha leído ese pergamino.**

— **¿Algún problema con eso?**

— **Usted… usted hace esto porque… porque ¿quiere?** – el hombre se levantó con rapidez, se escuchó un sonido fuerte cuando cayó el banco, se pegó al cuerpo de su alumna para que sintiera su presencia.

— **¿Aún le queda duda de… si quiero hacer esto?** – un gemido salió de los labios de Hermione al sentir su dureza pegarse a su espalda – **No parece sentirse incomoda Granger… soy un caballero ante todo y dejaré que se vaya en este momento, pero sólo tiene un minuto para retirarse.**

— **La… la poción, habré arruinado otra poción si pierdo la concentración** – una sonrisa se formó de esos labios finos antes de colocar un hechizo de éxtasis pobre ella, la castaña se mordió el labio complacida, tomó su varita y apuntó hacía la puerta colocando el seguro.

— **Coloca también un Muffliato, vas a necesitarlo.**

Severus necesitaba verlo, no leerlo. Cuando ella se giró necesitaba ver en sus ojos almendrados todo lo que decía ese papel, ¿qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué deseaba?

Las manos del pocionista tomaron con fuerza sus caderas para atraerlo hacía él, apenas le dio tiempo a la chica de reaccionar cuando atacó su boca, no fue suave, no sabía porque pero no podía darse el lujo de serlo, beso esa boca con entrega y fuerza, mordiendo sus labios y acariciando sus caderas. La joven no protestó pero tenía sus manos a lo alto sin saber si debía tocar, dejarse hacer o sólo tener la cara de idiota que tenía en esos momentos.

Soltó el agarre de repente, tanto que casi la hace caer. Vio sus labios rojos y una agitación de su parte, ella en cambio veía una mirada que nunca había aparecido en el rostro del pocionista. Jaló el pequeño nudo que formaba el moño en el cuello de la joven, a los pocos minutos ella sólo tenía el sostén color blanco y una falda se deslizaba con sumo cuidado por las piernas de la chica.

Se levantó observando la hermosa mujer que lo veía a diario, entendía esa mirada cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo, y esa perfección en lo que hacía, lo hermosa que se ponía en cada clase y que sólo en esa master se colocaba un labial nacarado que resaltaba sus labios.

Ahora la tenía enfrente con un hermoso conjunto blanco nada sexy. Dejó que ella actuara y se acercara a su levita para quitarla con cierto nerviosismo.

— **¿Quiere hacerlo usted misma Granger?**

— **Usted lo hizo conmigo** – y fue lo más interesante que el hombre vio, las manos de ella deslizarse con nerviosismo por los botones, escuchar caer la levita y seguir con la tarea con la camisa blanca. Pero sin duda lo que merecía recordar de por vida era el sonrojo de sus mejillas al quitar el pantalón, todas esas veces que ella sin querer tocó su erección. Al final tuvo que quitar él mismo la prenda antes de que su alumna se cayera ahí mismo.

Mordió sus pezones haciéndola temblar, ¿ese maldito podría provocarle un orgasmo sin tocarla? No claro que no, sería algo increíble. Una succión más y sus piernas empezarían a fallarle, al diablo el preliminar, no lo necesitaba. Requería con urgencia sentirlo dentro, el solo hecho de que su miembro rozada su cuerpo a través del bóxer negro la estaba matando lentamente.

— **Por favor profesor.**

— **Granger me está matando al llamarme así** – esa voz erótica en él la hizo estremecer y que saliera su leona interior.

— **Profesor** – susurró antes de colocarse de espaldas y bajar un poco la última prenda que llevaba encima, sin embargo él la detuvo.

Pegó su cuerpo con el de ella, sentía su espalda erizarse con cada toque que él le daba. Un liquido recorrió su espalda tensándose por completo, sin embargo las manos del pocionista detuvo las suyas limpiando la miel que había escurrido en su piel. En el camino beso el largo de su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual acaricio hasta poder darle un beso a sus pliegues.

Se incorporó de inmediato con sonrojo, pero Snape azotó su trasero con la palma de su mano, ella brincó sorprendida y lo volteó a ver sonrojada y casi haciéndose la indignada, cuando vio la sonrisa excitada de él calló cualquier reproche.

— **Silencio** – le ordenó estampando su mano de nuevo, ella brincó y se quedó quieta – **No sabía que para callar a la sabelotodo, uno tenía que matarla de placer.**

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar la subió a su escritorio, besándola, esta vez despacio, ansiaba que ella pudiera reconocer la diferencia, saber que él podía matarla de placer con un beso y una caricia pero que podía ser el amante perfecto en muchos sentidos. La áspera mano del pocionista bajo por sus curvas suaves, delineando todo su cuerpo, intentando de esa manera reconocerla de memoria. El joven cuerpo respondió a sus caricias, gemía despacio, apenas él lograba escucharla.

En delicados y lentos círculos él llegó a su vientre, ella por inercia abrió sus piernas pegandosse a él, provocando una risita burlona por parte del hombre, sin embargo no quiso hacerla esperar y metió un dedo en su apretada entrada que la hizo arquear en el momento.

— **Mmm… ma… más profesor.**

— **¿Más que Granger? Pídalo**

— **Más… muévase más.**

— **¿Quiere que la haga terminar?**

— **Si.**

— **¿Ahora?**

— **Por Merlín, si ahora** – dos dedos entraron de lleno presionando su punto de placer, haciendo que con cada movimiento y con cada choque su mano rozara su inflamado clítoris. El cuerpo de Hermione se rindió a las sensaciones dejándose caer y siguiendo esa penetración tortuosa que estaba matando a la chica, moviéndose él al compás como si fuera él quien estuviera dentro de ella, rozando su erección con la pierna. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, tan distinto, tan perfecto cómo lo imaginó.

Justo cuando sentía el orgasmo acumularse y moviéndose ella, él retiró su mano mostrándole sus jugos en los dedos, la vio a ella sonrojada, frustrada, molesta y ansiosa, sonrió antes de beber de su mano toda la esencia.

— **¿Por qué se sonroja Granger?**

— **Yo… no, es que… yo…**

— **Definitivamente el placer le impide que su cerebro funcione con naturalidad…es como me la imagine señorita… con una inexperiencia muy tentadora** – le siseó bajando su bóxer y preparándola para la intromisión.

— **No soy virgen.**

— **Lo cual me complace demasiado, no estoy acostumbrado a desflorar jovencitas** – sentenció mostrándole su prominente erección por la que salía ya el liquido preseminal que hizo jadear a Hermione – **Pero usted no lo es** – jaló sus pies hasta que ambos sexos se rozaron sutilmente y la penetró hasta el fondo sacándole un grito de dolor.

— **Profesor Snape…**

— **No pensé que… fueras… a estar… tan apretada** –articuló con cada embestida que le propinaba a su cuerpo. Le levantó despacio y poder besarla.

Con cada fuerza en el vaivén ella arañaba su espalda y lo mordía, eso era tomarla sin control, no sabía que necesitaba tener sexo así para sentir lo que era el verdadero placer, no sabía que debía tener a un hombre de verdad para sentir como su centro se calentaba y urgiría el contacto, y que culminaría ese momento.

Los labios rojos de ella se apretaron, hasta que una embestida hasta el fondo la hizo quejarse, el hombre sonrió al verla estremecerse, sentirse rodeado por sus piernas jadeando y moviéndose como una diosa. Sonrió socarrón y estampó de nuevo su mano en sus glúteos los cuales apretó antes de volverla acostar en el escritorio, inclinándose hacía ella sostuvo el borde del mueble para embestirla sin freno, saliendo de ella y entrando con una facilidad por su excitación, sintiendo como se contraía sobre de él gimiendo y mordiéndose el labio intentando guardar silencio.

El cuerpo de él cayó en seguida agotado, sonriendo y maldiciendo a la vez de que una jovencita le hubiese puesto así, con nadie había perdido el control en ese momento, lo peor de todo es que el arrepentimiento no cabía dentro de su cabeza en instante. Salió de su cuerpo incorporándose viendo la piel blanca y suave de la muchacha, con sudor y aún respirando agitadamente, sus pupilas dilatadas, desnuda sin pudor alguno, mordiéndose el labio, esperando por lo que fuera a suceder.

La levantó de una mano con fuerza y su mirada la atravesó por completo, empezando ésta a temblar.

— **Pro… profesor yo…**

— **Vamos, la cama es más cómoda para terminar de hacerle esto.**

— **¿Hay más?**

— **Me parece que no llegará a la cena Granger, posiblemente se desvele un poco** – le siseo cargándola de las piernas, conduciéndola a esa puerta negra que se cerró de inmediato con un hechizo de protección y un muffliato.

* * *

— **Tengan sumo cuidado, la poción podría echarse a perder si agregan aunque sea una gota de más, esto le servirá Weasley, es la partida para que pueda realizar medicamentos para… los mocosos insufribles que le llegarán enfermos.**

— **¿O sea que estaremos viendo hoy…medicamentos infantiles?**

— **No sea idiota, harán pociones y aprenderán a que ésta sea agradable para ellos. ¿O usted puede agregarle sabor a una poción sin echarla a perder? A ver… ilústreme** – el joven tembló un poco agregando unas gotas color rojo haciendo que soltara un humo negro y se volviera espesa – **Ahora esa grandiosa poción no servirá ni para quitar un estornudo imbécil.**

— **Lo… lo siento señor.**

— **Como les decía, en la pizarra están las medidas exactas del saborizante que pueden usar en cada poción, además de las dosis establecidas ya que entre mayor sea el saborizante va alterando el efecto de los ingredientes. Pueden comenzar, quiero dos muestras al final de la clase** – los tres alumnos comenzaron a trabajar a pesar de que la castaña casi se caía dentro del caldero por haber dormido tan sólo dos horas.

Cuando vio que su poción casi estaba lista aplicó unas hojas de yerbabuena, removiendo y bajando la llama.

 _El desayuno comenzará en media hora, su uniforme esta ya limpio y listo, los elfos lo han traído, la mirada encendida del pocionista se posó en su desnudez y terminó de abrocharse la levita, la erección iba a causarle problemas si lo salía de ahí - ¿Qué espera Granger? ¿Un beso de buenos días o el desayuno en la cama? ¡Muevase que tiene clase conmigo a las 9 y no pienso tolerarle ni 30 segundos de retraso! – sentenció antes de salir._

Agarró algunos frutos rojos para sacarle el jugo empezando aplicar gota tras gota mientras removía.

— **¿Granger? Antes de que me haga una plasta de color asqueroso ¿Me podría decir porque combino eso? Esto no es clase de repostería maldita sea** – la joven alzó la vista a la pizarra y vio que los frutos rojos ya no catalogaban dentro de su poción.

— **No, eso es imposible, revise y… usted… usted lo ha cambiado, no puede ser que haya cometido dos errores dos días seguidos** – se atrevió a decir a pesar de que bien sabía que el error con el dictamo había sido culpa suya por su distracción.

— **¿Me está acusando de sus errores? Niña… ¡Largo de mi clase! Y hoy por la noche venga a las ocho** – ella sonrió tomando sus cosas.

— **¿Me volverá a enseñar… la realización de la poción?**

— **Señororita Granger… la haré que usted haga la poción con los ojos cerrados.**

* * *

— **¿Ha colocado el último ingrediente?**

— **Si… pro-fe-sor.**

— **Perfecto** – sintió como una cinta cubría sus ojos y sus manos eran guiadas por el hombre – **Un buen pocionista haría cualquier cosa con los ojos cerrados, voy a convertirla en la mejor pocionista Granger.**

— **Pero… ahhh…** \- suspiró al ser tocada.

— **Sin embargo ahora me apetece algo más, sus sentidos están alertas ¿lo sabe? ¿Puede sentirme?** – un gemido escapó de su boca en respuesta.

— **Usted… usted me echó de sus aposentos.**

— **No podía tomarla en ese momento, en cambio… tengo toda la noche, abra un poco más las piernas.**

* * *

Dos años después…

Los tacones de Hermione resuenan por toda las escalera hasta que llega a la habitación, Severus contiene una risa y la sigue sin decir nada. Cuando legan ella va quitándose los zapatos poniéndolos en su lugar, la falda se desliza por sus piernas y la arroja al sesto de la ropa sucia.

— **¿O sea que es verdad? ¿No vas hablarme?** – se deshizo del saco y la camisa color negro que fueron a dar al sesto dejando ver un conjunto color gris demasiado provocador – **Ese conjunto es para mí, para que lo quite y lo aprecie.**

— **No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima.**

— **¿Muy enojada?**

— **No quiero verte ¿me has entendido?**

— **No puedo creer que te hayas molestado por una tontería.**

— **¿Tontería? Tú nunca me tomas en cuenta y son tonterías. ¡Perfecto!**

— **Hermione… debo irme al otro extremo del continente, es normal que haya buscado trabajo para ti, para que nos vayamos juntos, sino pensara en ti me hubiese largado solo.**

— **Puedo conseguir trabajo por mis propios medios, no necesito de ti.**

— **¿No será más bien una rabieta de celos?**

— **No sé de que hablas** – dijo poniéndose una bata de satín y abriendo las sabanas para meterse dentro.

— **Deje muy en claro que lo que eres para mí frente a ella, ¿eso significa algo?**

— **Dijiste que soy tu esposa.**

— **¿No te gustó que lo dijera?** – preguntó deteniéndose en la camisa que casi lograba quitar.

— **Hay un pequeño detalle que quizá no has recordado ¡NO ME HAS PEDIDO MATRIMONIO!** – y ahí estaba, por fin había salido la razón de su ira – **Ni siquiera fuimos novios, simplemente mis cosas se empezaron amotinar en tu casa, un día renunciaste a Hogwarts y de pronto ya vivía aquí, ¡ni siquiera me lo pediste Severus!**

— **Ya he entendido, tú quieres una pedida de matrimonio en algún restaurante, flores, música, un buen vino, que me arrodille y todos aplaudan ¡Olvídalo Granger!**

— **Pues claro, habla Don Romanticismo ¿qué se podía esperar de usted profesor Snape?**

— **¿Realmente quieres esto Hermione? ¿Pelear el día de hoy?**

— **¡Lárgate!**

— **No, no quieres que me vaya. Quieres que me acerque y te desnude y te haga el amor lento, te gusta suave justo antes de que llegue tu periodo, te mantiene sensible.**

— **No quiero que me toques** – dijo sin verlo y así evitar que supiera de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— **Tus pezones están erectos y sé que tu intimidad estará ya cálida al recibirme** – se acercó a ella viendo como huía, pataleó y lo maldijo hasta que logro ponerse encima de ella – **Estás excitada ¿quieres que lo haga?**

— **Eres un idiota.**

— **¿Debo tomar eso como un si?... mmm… no respondas, tu humedad lo hizo por ti…**

Un suave jadeo se escuchaba en la habitación, gemidos de placer y una mujer cabalgando al hombre despacio para después ser girada y hacerlo lento como tanto ansiaba.

— **Severus… Severus… te quiero…**

— **Siénteme…** \- un gemido acoplado y dos cuerpos entregados al clímax fue el final de la noche.

Acariciaba su espalda desnuda y limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas.

— **Si fuera un hombre romántico y detallista no te hubieras enamorado de mí –** acariciaba su mano suavemente y con un hechizo no verbal un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante negro aparecía en la mano de ella **– eso no significa que no te iba a dar anillo, si tan sólo hubieras esperado a la comida con tus padres el día de mañana.**

— **¿O sea que si me amas?**

— **¡Mierda Granger! Eres tan bipolar cuando se acerca tu día, no sé que haré cuando suceda, vas a volverme loco por cinco días completos.**

— **¿Amarme y darme un poco de helado de chocolate? Pero no me has preguntado si deseo casarme contigo.**

— **Salazar ampárame con esta mujer.**

Por fin había quedado rendida ante el sueño, el cuerpo desnudo de ella descansaba en su pecho, sonrió casi soltando una carcajada cayendo en la conclusión, por fin había logrado entender algo de esa mujer.

Acarició su vientre, y todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro. Se sintió un poco mal de que ella esperara que él fuera cariñoso con ella y tal cosa posiblemente no sucediera, pero la amaba en verdad amaba a esa cabezota.

— **En verdad deseo que te conviertas en mi esposa Hermione, no hay nada que desee más que eso** – le dijo besando su frente, mientras que la joven sonrió en sus adentros complacida, no es que fuera el hombre más romántico del mundo pero esa suyo y ella a eso le bastaba.

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **Primeramente quiero agradecer a todas las que comentaron el epilogo, me alegra que les haya gustado. Por ahora publicaré algunas historias que tengo, las cuales no constan de varios capítulos, una es de 3-5 y la otra será la continuación de Una promesa no cumplida. No me es posible llevar un Long fic en estos momentos, pero cuando libre un compromiso que tengo regresaré con una historia nueva la cual llevo tiempo planeando y creo que les gustará.**_

 _ **Por otro lado me complace invitarlas a un fic que escribo con una amiga, la cual me tiene muy emocionada, espero que pasen por ahí a leerla y comentarla. Se llama: Recuerdos en Penumbra…**_

 _ **Nos leemos en unos días, con el primer capítulo de "Deja de llorar" o Aurora como anteriormente había dicho que se llamaría, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Besos enormes, ya extrañaba escribir algo nuevo para ustedes.**_

 _ **Samantha Black**_


End file.
